Lyle Medley
Lyle Medley is a collection of songs from Lyle the Kindly Viking. Songs We're Vikings *(See the main page). What's Up Dear Monks and Thank You Not So Fast and My Share (dramatic music) Sven: Not so fast! Don't take another hop! We know where you've been And we think it's gotta stop Lyle: Huh? Ottar: We vikings rule the sea We pillage and attack We never say "please" And we never give stuff... back! Sven: Not to mention those potholders. (shifts to a light tone music) Lyle: You, both care About your share Of gold, so rare And big T.Vs! But when I share, I get, my share of friends! (do-do-do-dee-ooh; 3x) What's the use? A golden goose Is no excuse For being mean When I share, I get, my share of friends! (do-do-do-dee-ooh; 3x) Yeah! Look, Olaf! and What Do You Think You're Doing? Ottar: Look, Olaf! There's a fish with a pretty yellow circle At the bottom of the backside on his fin Look, Olaf! There's another And another! (2x) And that little one Has got a funny grin! Olaf: What? I don't see any... Look, Olaf (3x; Olaf only) Way down underneath the water It's the biggest fish I think I've ever seen! Look, Olaf! He's got purple spots and orange and yellow markings And a dorsal fin that's iridescent green! Olaf: What?! Sven: Ottar, I don't see any of that! Ottar: (quietly) Sven, we've got to distract him. Help me out! Sven: Ohh... Look, Olaf! There's a turtle and he's wearing pink pajamas And he's got a cowboy hat upon his lid! Look, Olaf! Very close and he's riding on a llama And he's chasing down the herd of giant squid! Look, Olaf! (3x; Olaf only) Ottar: Olaf! (4x) Sven: There's a whale dancing with a bear! Ottar: Look, Olaf! It's a mermaid Sven: It's an ostrich! Ottar: It's a bunny! Look, Olaf! Please look anywhere but... Olaf: I don't see anything. What? Ottar: But there. Harold: Hey, isn't that Lyle? Olaf: Mmm hmm, and he left something with those monks... Bjorn: What is it? Olaf: It's...potholders! And the little bag of loot we gave him!! Harold: Hey, that goes againast the code of the Viking!! Born: You can say that again. Olaf: Why, that little viking is in big trouble! (Lyle sails off the island, only to bump into the ship) What do you think you're doing? Lyle: I was... Olaf: Giving them stuff back?! Lyle: Uh, yeah? Olaf: Now, there's a storm a-brewing And you're the one that's under attack! Closing Melody Fun Facts *This songs are the only ones that haven't got released onto any soundtrack to date, excluding "We're Vikings" which was featured on Pirates' Boat Load Of Fun, and "Look, Olaf!" which was featured on Junior's Playtime Songs. *The "do-doolings" were added by Lisa Vischer. *On Jonah Sing-Along, it only contained the second half of "We're Vikings", "Look, Olaf!", and the first half of "Closing Melody". Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer